Shizuku
Shizuku Murasaki is a major antagonist from the manga and anime Hunter x Hunter. She is a member of the Phantom Troupe, and her number within the troupe is 8. Biography Shizuku was not an original member of the troupe. She joined after a different member was killed by Silva Zoldyck . Shizuku traveled to Yorknew city with the other troupe members to attack the auction, under the orders of Chrollo Lucilfer . She tried to arm-wrestle Gon to win a diamond necklace. She lost, although she was using her right hand, despite being left-handed. She later helped attack the auction, and killed Ivlenkov and Baise with her vaccum cleaner "Blinkey". She then used Blinkey to clean up all of the blood and corpses from the auction. Shizuku and the other troupe members watched Uvogin kill the Shadow Beasts, and then witnessed Uvogin being captured by the "chain user". They chased them in a car, and killed the remaining Shadow Beasts. Shizuku and the other members disguised themselves to rescue Uvogin. Shizuku used Blinkey to suck the poison out of Uvogin. When Gon and Killua were captured by the troupe, they recognized Shizuku. Shizuku denied meeting them, and was insulted by the idea that they could have beaten her in an arm-wrestling match. Shizuku joined the other troupe members in the massacre of the mafia. Chrollo stole the ability "Lovely Ghostwriter" and used it to tell Shizuku's fortune. The prophecy stated that Shizuku and other troupe members would die if they fought the chain user. Later, Shizuku and Machi recaptured Gon and Killua. However, chrollo was captured shortly afterwards. Kurapika called and demanded to meet with Pakunada. Phinks wanted to follow Pakunada, and Nobunaga attacked him, so Shizuku knocked him out. When Pakunada returned, Shizuku watched her shoot Memory Bomb into the other troupe members, and then die. Shizuku checked Pakunada's corpse and confirmed she was dead, and then asked the other members what happened. Shizuku was among the group that entered Greed Island, and discovered that the island existed in real life. They tried to enter the island through the real world, but were stopped by Razor. They then reentered the game and tracked down Hisoka, and recruited him to hire a nen exorcist to heal Chrollo. When the Chimera Ant Zazan took over Meteor City, Shizuku and other members of the troupe went to fight the ants. Shizuku fought an ant named Pike. Pike trapped her in a web, but she escaped by removing her clothes. She then gave pike several wounds, and then sucked out his blood with Blinkey. She realized that Pike could have countered this by closing the wounds with his webs. She then watched Feitan defeat Zazan. Shizuku joined the rest of the Troupe on the black whale to kill Hisoka, after Hisoka had killed Kortopi and Shalnark. She teamed up with Chrollo to find him. She also observed that everyone written in Chrollo's book ended up dying, and compared it to the Death Note (a reference to the manga and anime Death Note). Appearance Shizuku has short black hair and glasses. She is usually seen wearing a turtleneck, and a necklace with a St. Peter's cross. She also has cross earrings. Personality Shizuku is very level-headed, hardly ever betraying any signs of emotion, and remaining perfectly calm even while announcing that according to her fortune, she would die within two weeks. She does not mince her words, which causes some of her remarks to upset even her fellow Spiders. She is forgetful to the point of short-term memory loss; sometimes she forgets people's names, or that she had ever met them at all. She can be air-headed, which often causes opponents to underestimate her combat abilities. Shizuku believes in the rules that Chrollo set forth for the Phantom Troupe and is against members fighting one another. Gallery Shizuku_1999_Design.gif Genei_shizu.jpg Shizukuu.jpg Shizukuu 02.jpg Shizuku nen Blinky.png Shizuku's fortune.png Shizuku_standing_over_pike.jpg.png Defend_x_And_x_Attack.png|Shizuku arm wrestles with Gon. Chap 377 - Spiders moving out.png Machi next to Shizuku.gif Machi & Shizuku get ready to fight.jpg Shizuku (1999) 0001.jpg Shizuku (1999) 0002.png Shizuku (1999) 0003.png Shizuku_(Official_Artwork).PNG.png Other_shizu.png Shizuku_chimera_ant_arc_design.jpg Shizuku witnessing Pike's Love Shower.jpg Shizuku after escaping from Pike's net.jpg Navigation Category:Hunter x Hunter Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Magic Category:Female Category:Affably Evil Category:Murderer Category:On & Off Category:Fighters Category:Protective Category:Thief